world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lambo
Lambo is a 5-year-old hitman who originally came to Japan with the intent of killing Reborn. He is a spoiled and cowardly child who takes candy from everyone; it has been said that he never brushes his teeth. Lambo is the youngest guardian and each Famiglia member takes turns caring for him, with the exceptions of Gokudera and Reborn who consider him to be overly annoying and stupid, referring to him as stupid cow. He was previously a Bovino Famiglia mafioso and is currently the 10th generation Lightning Vongola Guardian. He thinks of himself as a good hitman and refers to himself in third person as "Lambo-san." Statistics *'Name': Lambo, 10th Vongola Lightning Guardian, Crybaby Lambo, Stupid Cow *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 5 (Present); 15 (10 Years Later) *'Birthday': May 28 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 42 cm (Present); 179 cm (10 Years Later) *'Weight': 4 kg (Present); 64 kg (10 Years Later) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class. S-Class in Adult Form *'Powers and Abilities': Lightning Flames (Hardening) *'Standard Equipment': Ten-Year Bazooka, Horns, Hand Grenades, Vongola Box Ring: Bufalo Fulmine *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Elettrico Cuoio (Thunder Set, Elettrico Cornata), Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield (Corna Fulmine) *'Voice Actor': Junko Takeuchi (child), Kenjiro Tsuda (adult) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Building level, Small Town level with Elettrico Cuoio. Multi-City Block level+ with Gyuudon, likely higher with Cambio Forma | Town level, possibly higher. At least Multi-City Block level+ with Gyuudon, likely higher with Cambio Forma *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed | At least Hypersonic, possibly Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human | Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ. Glass GJ+ with Gyuudon, likely higher with Cambio Forma | Class TJ, possibly higher. At least Class GJ+ with Gyuudon *'Durability': Small Town level. Multi-City Block level+ with Gyuudon, likely higher with Cambio Forma and against lightning attacks | Town level, possibly higher. At least Multi-City Block level+ with Gyuudon, higher with Cambio Forma *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range with horns, Several Hundreds of Meters with projectiles and techniques *'Intelligence': Low Average for Child version. Above Average for Teenage version. *'Key': Child Lambo | Adult Lambo Appearance At the age of five, Lambo's hair was styled into a massive afro, wearing his horns on both sides of his head, his outfit covers most of his body, consisting of a cowhide pattern and tail. At the age of fifteen, Lambo's hair becomes much more contained, his right eye usually remains closed now that he's older, his outfit consists of a black jacket with a cowhide pattern collar, which is somewhat opened and leaves the upper half of his chest out, he wears a necklace with a bull pendant, beige pants, and sandals. Personality Lambo is considered annoying by most of the people he meets, but by his fellow Guardians, he is also considered as someone dear to them. He is shown to be very self-confident and views himself with high regards, but he often ends up crying over small things. He is constantly shown picking his nose and getting into trouble. He is highly incompetent in assassination, and makes silly mistakes to the point of being either pitiful or just looked down upon. When Lambo is surprised, he normally expresses his shock by shouting, "Gyupaa!" 15 years old Lambo is still the crybaby he was when he was younger, but can become determined to face his fears for his friends and loved ones, similar to how 5 years old Lambo had recently been shown capable of doing, though only for the sake of being with Tsuna's mother, Nana. In his brief appearance, 25 years old Lambo is shown to be more serious, unwilling to cry upon seeing the faces he had not seen in a long time. Both 5 year old and 15 year old Lambo have been shown to resemble the first generation Lightning Guardian, Lampo, in terms of personality, but the two show little respect for each other. History Main Skills and Equipment Horns: A pair of horns that Lambo usually equip. The horns can absorb, store and release electricity. The present Lambo has yet to notice his horns' power and can only release the lightning stored in his horns when his fear reaches its climax. The future Lambos use the lightning stored to perform techniques such as Elettrico Cornet. Hand Grenades: Five-year-old Lambo's choice of weapons. While he also has missile launchers and various other explosives, he usually depends on these weapons and blows up things in the area. Lambo, however, tends to throw these around randomly when he's upset. Ten Year Bazooka: A special bazooka that is used by Lambo when he is sad, angry, scared, or frustrated. When shot by it, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back. Lambo can use the 10 Year Bazooka multiple times, shown when he used it twice during the battle. Lightning Flames: Have a center that is off-white green and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green color. Its tendency to form round shapes with the sharper parts flailing around is a heads down to how electricity is often depicted in animated works. Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. *'Hardening': The characteristic of the Lightning Flame. It can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. It's also known as the toughest flame. Vongola Box Ring: Bufalo Fulmine (Lightning Bull): Named Gyuudon. Its appearance is that of a big, black bull covered in armor that has the Vongola crest on it. By further wrapping its body that was solidified with Lightning Flames, it can withstand any kind of physical attack. The offensive power of its horns is tremendous, and that power is demonstrated when it becomes a shield through Cambio Forma. *'Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield': A shield which was used by the First Guardian of the Lightning Vongola Ring, Lampo. This weapon is equipped with a horned shield and has the Roman Numeral I on the front to symbolize the connection to the 1st Generation. The shield is also equipped with two horns like Lambo's horns that are encircled by rings, and also forms a helmet with a Lightning Crest in the middle. **'Corna Fulmine' (Lightning Horns): An attack that is able to be utilized while using the Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield. The shield unleashes strong Lightning Flames to defeat the enemies around the user. The Lightning Flames released are strengthened by the Lightning Flame's Hardening characteristic and are thus able to easily pierce enemies. Elettrico Cuoio (Electric Leather): A technique developed due to Lambo being struck by lightning so many times. Because of that, Lambo's physiology has changed in such a way that Lambo's skin can easily conduct electricity. Five-year-old and fifteen-year-old Lambo still experience some pain when struck by high amounts of electricity, but twenty-five-year-old Lambo has created the perfect Cuoio, being able to withstand shocking amounts of electricity with absolutely no drawbacks. *'Thunder Set': A technique used by the future Lambo to call down lightning from the sky, which is then stored in his horns. Lambo can store that amount of lightning in those horns because of his special physical makeup (Elettrico Cuoio) that can make Lambo resist or hold electricity after getting struck by a large amount of electricity. *'Elettrico Cornata' (Electric Shock Angle): An ability that use after "Thunder Set". Lambo charges at his target and if they are hit by the horns, they are shocked by the lightning that is stored. The only downside to this attack is that you have to hit the target with the horns or it won't work. 25-year-old Lambo has since perfected this attack by making it stronger and changing it from a short-ranged attack to a mid-ranged attack. Relationships *I-Pin *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Nana Sawada *Hayato Gokudera *Lampo *Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura *Rauji Ooyama Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Lightning Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters